In an effort to gain a broader understanding of the role of interpersonal factors in the maintenance of depression, recent research has focused on responses that depressed individuals elicit from other people. Coyne's (1976b) interactional model of depression, which provided the impetus from much of this research, proposes that depressive symptomatology is maintained by the responses of significant others in the depressed individual's environment. The research on this interaction model of depression suggests that when compared to interactions with nondepressed individuals, strangers who interacted with a depressed individual reported increased dysphoria, anxiety, and hostility and decreased interest in future interaction. Two other studies failed to replicate these findings. Careful examination of this research indicates two methodological limitations that may account for these inconsistencies. First, these studies have generally failed to investigate face-to-face interactions with depressed individuals. Of the studies that examined dyadic interactions, only two involved face-to-face interaction with depressed individuals. The second limitation is a focus on interactions with strangers rather than significant others. This latter issue is important because Coyne's (1976b) model proposes that interpersonal rejection occurs in the context of repeated interaction. Accordingly, depressive behaviors should elicit stronger emotional reactions with significant others. The proposed study will attempt to clarify previous research by investigating whether depressed individuals elicit greater rejection and hostility from significant others than nondepressed individuals who interact with significant others. Unlike much of the prior research, the present study will use a face-to-face interaction.